


Hell is a place we call home and all the demons are here

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Demons, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: It started in a world that wasn't real, it started with a fake. It started and now it won't stop.̕I̫̩t̪̼͎̺̖̺'҉̣̮s ͚͙̠͝c̖̳͟ǫ̼m̺̕i̼̮̪̱̹͍̫n̰̖̻̻͡g̨̳̝̝ ̷̫̱̜̗̲̣f̲̲̻̣͝o̙̬r̘̭̥͖̞ ̬̲̫̬y͖͜o͓͍̙̙͙͕u̹̫̘͖ ̴͚̝̣̲̝̥a̺̱̖n͉̪̩d̡̮̼̼̮ ̤̗͝y̠̞̱̩̞͜o̗͍̭̕u͕̳ ͝ͅc̨̦ͅa͈̪̯̘͓̫ͅn̗̱̲'͖̟͔̳̹̠t̩͖̖̘̫͘ ͇̪s̵̘̲̥t̖͕̯͚͓̭̯o̟̩̯̩̗̪͓p̨̜̺̱̥ ̷͉i̙̜͇̮̬̣͇t.͙̩͇̬͘





	Hell is a place we call home and all the demons are here

“Come on, it’s through here!” Theo shouted, waving to Liam as they ran through a basement of sorts.

 

They’d been running for a little bit now, running from Liam’s “pack”. In reality, they were nothing, this world was nothing, it was all just some false hope bullshit that kept Liam away from his real pack, his real family. But there was one thing nagging at him, he looked at Theo’s muscular back, shirt ripped and torn.

 

“Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this!?” Because as far as Theo knew this was the real world, Liam was real, he was the father of Theo’s children, the love of Theo’s life.

 

Theo stops, just outside the door that they knew would lead him to his home. His real home. “Because I love you, real or not. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved.”

 

Liam could feel his heart snagging and breaking in two as he grabbed Theo’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Behind them, he could hear a shouted “I found them!” and Theo was pushing him towards the door. “Go, Liam!”

 

It was blinding, he felt like it should be painful but it was like waking up. He blinked slowly, staring up at an orange sky. His brow furrowed and he sat up, the first thing he registered was a burning smell, the scent of smoke and fire and blood. It put him on high alert as he scrambled to his feet, once he’d righted himself he looked up. In a panic he realized that there was nobody around him, Beacon Hills was like a ghost town but...worse than when the Ghost Riders had come. He runs through the town, screaming for his pack, calling for his friends.

 

He runs to his house, slamming the door against the wall so hard it broke. “Mom!? Dad!?” He screams, darting up the stairs two at a time but by the scents all around him no one had been here for a very, very long time. He ran into the guest room, the room that had briefly been Theo’s. There was nothing there, not his bag, not his stupid clothes. He decided to check his room, blinking when he found his room looked more lived in but it was still obvious no one had been here in a long time. Outside he could hear the sounds of something in the distance moving, but he didn’t know what it was. It sounded wrong, it _felt_ wrong. So he ran again and this time he didn’t stop. Not until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Once more he looked up.

 

Directly in front of him was the sign leading out of Beacon Hills, broken in two with debris all around it.

 

No longer did it say You are now leaving Beacon Hills, instead in its place, spray-painted over with red it said **_God has left Beacon Hills and so should you_ **

Being alone had never been Liam’s forte even if it’s what he’d preferred. He liked to be alone with his anger, with his dark thoughts. Better he hurt himself than others. But now he wanted nothing more than to have his pack by his side, to have his mother hold him. He sat in an ally, shivering as he tried to get a fire started in a small bucket. He gave up after the fifth try, he curls up in his ripped hoodie, holding himself. Suddenly thunder booms above him and he looks up as rain begins to pound against his body. It leaves chemical burns on his skin that quickly turn into painful boils and he realizes he needs to find shelter and fast because whatever this rain is, it isn’t water.

 

He moves fast, as fast as his legs will take him. It’s been a few days since he’s had adequate food or water. By the time he finds a place his body feels like it’s on fire and he’s screaming.

 

He breaks into the store, it looks like it had been locked for a while so maybe he can find something to eat or drink here. He slams his body into it repeatedly until the doors burst open and he shuts the doors and blocks it back up. He collapses once he knows he’s safe, body jolting and curling in on itself. He can’t move his fingers, they look broken as they lock up and he gasps. His clothes stick to his skin, everything burns and he realizes that he won’t heal as long as whatever is raining down outside stays on him. So he forces himself to unlock his body, ripping the clothes off. He cleans himself off as best he can and his wounds heal. Slower than usual but that’s probably because he’s starving. The burns heal, the boils go away. He heaves a sigh of relief, swallowing audibly. He passes out from sheer exhaustion. When he wakes up he feels weak with hunger so he roams the aisles, searching. His heart stutters in his chest when he finds an unopened box of granola bars. He rips it open, barely has the wrapper off the bar before he’s inhaling it. He eats half the box and doesn’t care that they’re stale. Next is water, he finds bottles of it in a package and drinks so much his belly is bloated.

 

Sated and full Liam finds a new change of clothes, a blanket, and a few pillows. He curls up in a corner of the store and sleeps.

 

When he wakes up it’s to quite possibly the worst sound, it’s loud and booming, seemingly echoing throughout all of Beacon Hills and it fills his head in an awful way. Everything is throbbing as he covers his ears and cries out, suddenly all he can hear is white noise, images flashing across his eyes. Death, destruction, war. It’s all he can see. He closes his eyes but it doesn’t help, symbols crawl across his vision. He can see tree’s, fire dancing through the leaves and branches. He can see dead bodies, the bodies of people he thinks he knows. He sees explosions and smoke. A demonic ancient voice whispering in his ears. Garbled and warped as he pants, suddenly it all stops. He hadn’t realized he’d began clawing at his own arms, blood covering the blanket and floor. He shoves the blanket off of him and darts for the shitty blockade he’d made. He throws it open and falls out into the street, expecting to see some large entity but there’s nothing there, the streets are empty. He heaves a soft breath, swallowing. Luckily it had stopped raining.

 

Liam tries, he really tries to keep track of time. He counts the boxes of food he goes through daily, he starts marking the floor with markers and chalk. But he loses count. All he knows is that he thinks it's been two months, two months of no human contact, of nothing but that sound, of those flashing images, nothing. He’s so alone and he thinks he’s going crazy. So when the sound echoes through his head again because that’s what it has to be, it has to be in his head. **_That voice_ **.

 

It had started speaking to him a week ago, in bits and pieces. Still garbled but a bit clearer. It begged him to come outside, that it could help him.

 

  
**_I̟͉̠̝͘ ̟̖̰̪͠k̳n̷̬o̬̲̗͖̻̱w̗͔̼̞̤ ̢̣̜̲ͅy͖͈͍̥̯̖͘o͈̞͙u ͏̰̫͍̱̯̪wa̲̖̰͍̠͔n͝t͔̬̬̜_ ** ****  
**_͔̱̲͓͖̭̹_ ** ****  
**_͖͎̭I̯̟͉͉͖ k̬̠̪̪̩̰n̜̫̰͚ơ̙̬͖̦̦̻ͅw̞̳ ̹̗y̙̘̜͍̱ơ͓̣u͓̯͓̘̻ ̺̦̫̮̹ͅn͔e͔̖̱̤̣̦e̢d̟̲͈̹̺_ ** ****  
****  
**_͉̦͙̦L̹̦o̯͈̘̲͈̳o̵͔k͎̗͔̝͓̱͝ ̪̳͞a͘t̺͚̪̹ m̯̦͕̻̰e̦̟̰̹̫͙̕_ ** ****  
**_̮̳̞̙̟͞_ ** ****  
**_̸̼̖͎̫I͉̪̯̗͖͜ ͙̩͔c̵̟̯̺a̭̯n̴̘̭̦̳̬̙̟ ͖̱͉͜s͔̮̜h̵̠̙̲͓̲̺̟ow͖̩̺͈̤̺͇̕_ ** ****  
**_̤̹̞͖̱̥͢_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_̨̦͍ **W͕͖͖̳̙̭ḩ̥̳a͍t̡̲ ̧̰̬̪̮y̴̩̤o͔̤̰̲͜u͚̲͉̘̼̟̩͠'͉͡v̖̥̮̮e̦̞̰͙̪̣͓ ̦̖͓̭̭͕͓l̦͈̭͢o͍̠̝̦͔̥͉s̼̹̖̲t**_

 

Liam began to cry, shoving claws into his arms and hyperventilating. He couldn’t listen to it, he couldn’t give in.

 

**_T͝h̼̬̼̩e̠̫͇̪̪̜̯o̜̯͇̱̹_ **

**_͚͉͈̗̰̝_ **

**_̞͇̜͖̣͉̜I̠̦̭̣͔̱ ̦͈͇̮͈c͙̭͖͓͈͡a̦̱n͇ ͢g̜i̦̼̳͝ͅv̲̥̪̤̻̮ẹ͓̤_ **

**_̞͎̬͈_ **

**_̥T͍̱̩͎͉̫̫h̻͔e̜̥̻͚̰ͅͅo̸͓̮̙̖͚̤͕_ **

**_̠̬̮͓_ **

**_̶̘̞̻̞Ị̪̙̕ ̖̩c͈͓̭͓̠̥̭a̱͖̯̺n̦̬̗͖̬̼ ͎͕̪͙͠ͅs͟e̪̭̺͉͟ͅṇd̫̬͚͠ͅ ͍̤b̪͇̝͕̬͞a̻͓̤̪̗͕̩c̟̭̗̤̙̲k͏̩̲͇_ **

**_̷̠̩͔̖̲̬̲_ **

**_̖͓T̲̤͜h̞̦͙̥̤̥ͅe͉̯̘o͏_ **

**_̗̮̠̳͙͍̯_ **

**_H̩̰̻̤̪͔̮e͚͟ ͈̜̜w͇͞il҉̮̺̬͚ḽ̲̻͈ ̙̥̣̯̮co̳m̷̬͖͇̖̰̟e̴͇͍̱_ **

**_̹͇͈_ **

**_T̺̦͖h̤̮͉e͓͚͝o͈̤͖̗̭ͅ_ **

**_̴͚̻_ **

**_̛̣̜͉͙̮B̡̮̥ac̖͖͙k̭̙͇̭̼̪̺ ̤̰̣̳͈͚̬to̷̜̦̙̱̜̫̜ ̨̣̬̱̘ͅy̟̖͓̼̻̖͞o͠u̮_ **

 

His eyes snapped open and he stopped breathing, Theo. He could have Theo back. He isn’t sure why he believes the voice in his head. Maybe it’s because he’s desperate. Because he’s no longer sane. He doesn’t know why he does it but he pushes himself from his hiding place and starts walking towards the center of town, he walks and he walks. Just letting the voice call out to him.

He doesn’t make it there because suddenly something is shoving him back, a snarl fills the air but its garbled. Almost sounding exactly like the demonic voice in his head and he wonders if this is it. This is the thing that he’s been hearing for months.

 

 _Run you, idiot_. A new voice growls and there’s something familiar about it but at the same time it’s a voice he’s never heard. It’s in his head, just like the demon was but it's not evil. It feels pure, it feels like home.

 

When he looks up there’s a hooded figure standing in front of him, back to him as it faces something in the distance and he can hear that sound again. Its louder than before, its nearly crippling but then the figure roars and it’s like an Alpha, it makes Liam want to drop to his knees, makes him want to ally himself with this mysterious person. But at the same time it sounds like the demon, it sounds like something he should run from. Light blinds him and he covers his eyes but at the same time is trying to see who this person is. Who his savior is.

 

They turn slowly, almost as if this were the moment of climax in a film. Liam’s eyes go wide and his mind goes blank. His heart stutters in his chest and he sobs softly.

 

“ _Theo…_ ”

 

Looking into his eyes was a mistake, they’re sunken in as if he hadn’t slept in years, darker than they’d ever been before. It makes his head hurt, _God his head_. He grabs it and screams, falling to his knees finally and his whole world goes dark.

 

When he wakes up he’s in the store again, covered by his blanket and a bottle of water nearby. He turns his head and scrambles up in horror. There’s a message waiting for him, scrawled onto the wall in blood.

 

**_Don’t look at it, don’t make my mistakes._ **


End file.
